inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 62
Tsubaki's Unrelenting Evil Spell is the sixty-second episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Kagome is still under Tsubaki's spell and is subconsciously hurled into a different dimension, one where she never knew Inuyasha. # Inuyasha continues to struggle against Tsubaki's demon without his Tessaiga. # Tsubaki sends her shikigami to kill Kagome, but Kagome, who finally snapped out of her trance, knocks it back at Tsubaki in the same way Kikyō did fifty years before; Tsubaki vows revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha. Summary Tsubaki continues with her curse on Kagome. Inuyasha struggles to defeat the demon Tsubaki has released onto them since Tsubaki says if he draws his sword, she will kill Kagome instantly. However, Miroku believes she will kill Kagome whether Inuyasha wins or not and joins in to help him but helps very little. Tsubaki then traps Kagome's mind in a modern era illusion. Kagome refuses the illusion at first, believing it to be unreal, but slowly falls for it, thinking her life in the Feudal Era was only a long dream. The curse shows what her life could be like with her friends, exams, and her possible future with Hōjō if she had never met Inuyasha or visited the Feudal Era. However the curse begins to weaken when Kagome passes an archery range on her way home from school. There she fails at hitting a mark, and the range director who speaks with her. The director is revealed to be Kikyō who interferes with the curse and breaks the illusion. Kikyō leaves warning Kagome not to follow her footsteps making the same mistakes she did killing Inuyasha 50 years ago. She leaves Kagome with the question "Who are you?" to remind her, she is only her reincarnation, not her herself. Kagome is meant to surpass Kikyō correcting the mistakes of her passed life with different choices. Kagome wakes up from the illusion and shoots one of her arrow almost hitting Tsubaki, shocking her that Kagome can still move. However, she mocks Kagome saying that while she is Kikyō's reincarnation, she is not Kikyō herself but a mere imitation. Kagome angrily then states, "I am Kagome! I am no one else!" She shoots another arrow but misses again, much to Tsubaki's amusement. In the distance on a cliff, Kikyō watches before turning and walking away. Tsubaki then begins to further defile the Shikon Jewel, suffocating Kagome who collapses to the ground. Tsubaki's demon launches at Kagome in her weakened state, but Inuyasha, vowing he will never let them kill her, slays the demon before killing Tsubaki's demon serpent. They think that Kagome's curse will now be broken, but Tsubaki reveals that either way, Kagome will die. She then releases many more demons saying they all will die as well. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango then fight the demons before realizes the demons were a mere distraction as Tsubaki's serpant, who healed from Inuyasha's attack, goes to kill Kagome. Inuyasha and the others realize they will not make it in time to save Kagome. However Kagome, refusing to let herself be attacked yet again, hurls and hits the serpent right back at Tsubaki in the same manner that Kikyō defeated her 50 years ago. The defiled Shikon Jewel Tsubaki was using for the curse purifies, but before the heroes can grab it, the disgraced Tsubaki escapes. Inuyasha and the group goes to check on Kagome, who's curse has finally been broken, and Tsubaki vowing revenge on Inuyasha and Kagome. Far off, Kagura questions letting Tsubaki live retaining the Jewel. Naraku response is he will give her a chance for revenge before going to retrieve the Jewel. Resting, Tsubaki power's have waned and her demons have now all perished. However she remains confident she will how greater power with the Shikon Jewel in her possession and vows revenge on Inuyasha and Kagome. Returning home, Inuyasha is carrying an exhausted Kagome on his back apologizes saying the days events only happened to her because she was with him. However Kagome tells him it was alright saying she was with him by choice, causing Inuyasha to smile. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagome *Sango *Miroku *Kirara *Tsubaki *Mama Higurashi *Sōta Higurashi *Grandpa Higurashi *Yuka *Eri *Ayumi *Hōjō *Shippō *Kaede *Buyo *Kikyō *Kagura *Naraku *Kanna }} Notes * All the scenes of Kagome in her illusion are exclusive to the anime and not shown in the manga. * The destruction of Tsubaki's demons is recycled for whenever a large group of demons is destroyed by the Wind Scar. * During Tsubaki's spell, the window in Kagome's bedroom has frames through the glass. But in the real world in her time period there isn't any. Category:Episodes Category:Episode set in the modern era